


Don't Say Goodbye, Say Goodbye

by gekkagumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi
Summary: A3! Rarepairs Week Day 5. Goodbyes // OmiHisoThis isn't the first time he's found Hisoka lost in thought like this, and gotten a similar response, and it's only become more frequent since the start of the month. He's pretty sure he recognizes these behaviors, and the way they pick up closer to certain dates is not at all unfamiliar to him. But he's not sure if it's okay for him to ask about it.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Don't Say Goodbye, Say Goodbye

It's a quiet moment for Omi and Hisoka, the smaller man pressed against Omi's back while the taller cooks, making dinner for the rest of their family. Omi's gotten rather used to the feeling of Hisoka's arms around him, how to continue cooking with ease despite his movement being sightly restricted. It's comfortable, and he certainly doesn't mind a bit when he's able to look back and see how happy Hisoka is beside him.

Only, this time, when he looks back, the expression on his face is not his usual one of sleepy bliss he wears when snuggling Omi. He appears serious, deep in thought. Omi frowns back at him. "Is something the matter, Hisoka-san?"

Hisoka lifts his head, looking surprised as if he forgot Omi was there. "Sorry... just thinking about... someone." he murmurs, only causing Omi to be more concerned.

This isn't the first time he's found Hisoka lost in thought like this, and gotten a similar response, and it's only become more frequent since the start of the month. He's pretty sure he recognizes these behaviors, and the way they pick up closer to certain dates is not at all unfamiliar to him. But he's not sure if it's okay for him to ask about it. Hisoka tends to keep his past to himself, and while Omi knows Hisoka must trust him at least somewhat, to be dating him after all, this seems like something entirely too personal to dig into unless Hisoka offers. But he doesn't think Hisoka will say something unless asked, and no doubt keeping it in must be hurting him. Hopefully it won't do any harm to try, right?

"That someone you've been thinking about... you lost them, right?" Omi asks, keeping his eyes on Hisoka as he stirs the vegetables.

Hisoka, for all his efforts to hide his reaction, can't entirely conceal his pain. He's quiet for a moment before he responds. "You've lost someone before too, haven't you? How do you deal with it?"

Omi isn't expecting that response. He wasn't aware Hisoka knew about that, but then, the older man is rather observant, more than his sleepy demeanor lets on. There's no reason to lie, so he nods. "Yes, a close friend of mine... That was long before I came here."

Hisoka shifts his grip on Omi, burying his face in Omi's back so as not to face him any longer. Omi doesn't make any moves to move him back. "How do you cope with it?" Hisoka says, his voice muffled, "I never even got to say goodbye."

Omi hesitates a moment, then turns off the stove so that he can devote all of his attention to Hisoka, who clearly needs it right now. Carefully, he adjusts them so that he can face Hisoka, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Hisoka squeezes him just as tightly back. But it's another moment before he can find the right words to say to comfort him.

"I never said goodbye either... It's hard to say, even when you know it's the end, isn't it?" Omi says quietly. "But maybe that's okay. I'll see him again one day, I'm sure, so it's not really goodbye."

"Do you really... think...?" Hisoka mumbles, and Omi smiles gently.

"I'm certain."

Hisoka goes quiet again, and for a moment, Omi is worried. But before Omi can say anything else, Hisoka finally speaks. "I still... want to say goodbye."

Omi hums softly. "How about tomorrow, I take you to Nachi's grave. We can say goodbye to him, and then we can go wherever your special person is, and say goodbye to him too. We can do it together, right?" Hisoka nods against Omi's chest, and Omi feels a bit better.

"Thank you." Hisoka whispers.


End file.
